At first sight
by Troubled mind for the troubled youth
Summary: It was love a first sight or so they claimed. Every one knew they were born to love one another. But what happens when honest and true love is anything but honest and slightly less than true. What happens when the grand facade isn’t enough?
1. Without a second glance

_It was love a first sight or so they all claimed. Every one knew they were born to love one another. But what happens when honest and true love is anything but honest and slightly less than true. What happens when the grand facade isn't enough?

* * *

_

They were perfect. Everyone knew it. It was as though life revolved around them being together. She was

smart, charming, irresistible, a charismatic young girl. He was equally as brilliant, handsome, her knight in

shining armor. Everyone knew their story. In 5rd year he ran into her and knocked her books over, he bent

down to help her pick them up and their eyes met and that was it. From that moment on they were inseparable,

the dream team. They were perfect. Perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect families, they were the picture

perfect couple. They meshed well. Both were from wholesome, loving families. Both well mannered and well

liked. Both absolutely crazy about each other, at least that's what everyone thought. Their façade was well put

up. No one believed that there might have been trouble in their paradise. No one bothered to look behind their

cheesy smiles, and overly zealous laughter. No one dared to question the perfection that radiated off them, no

one except him, James Potter. He noticed how his looks at her, were not of love but of triumph. Her looks

were empty. Her once brilliant eyes were hollow and lost their gleam. Her radiant green eyes now dull. Lily

Evans was no longer the girl she used to be. She was Ravenclaw Quiddich Captain, Michael Johnson's girl,

the girl that every morning woke up and was forced to put on a happy cheerful face. She was the lonely girl

that wondered if he was as good as it gets. She was the girl that everyone dreamed to be. She was drowning,

with no one to save her. She was alone, sad and alone.

* * *

Thats all I got now folks. What do you think? I need a beta reader and someone to help me out so I have encouragement & dont get bored with this. Aim is Monkeyballsucka if your interested pr email.Let me know what ya think ok? 


	2. Perfection is not always bliss

_It was love a first sight or so they all claimed. Every one knew they were born to love one another. But what happens when honest and true love is anything but honest and slightly less than true. What happens when the grand facade isn't enough?

* * *

_

Lily's P.O.V

Another day of this so called life. I get up I go to class. I get my grades. I wave and smile pretty for all the

envious girls and jealous boys. Why you ask? Because i'm perfect, bloody perfect Lily Evans. Not even my

"best friends" notice. "Oh i'm so jealous Lily," Amy might say. Or it might be "Wow Lily your life is really

perfect," from Claire. Do any of these people truly know me? I'm sarcastic, witty, and a romantic. Do they

know this? Sure they know I get good grades but it doesn't come naturally like they all suppose. I study my

arse off to get them. People honestly don't give me the credit I deserve. My hopes and dreams are lost on

these minions. Shells of selfless people who just don't understand and don't care to. I swear they live off my

"perfection," I yearn for true love, does any one understand that? But what a silly girl I am. I've found it. It's

been here all along, supposedly right in front of my face. Michael Johnson, every girl's fantasy. Yes, who

would believe the oh-so-charming, smart, handsome, chivalrous boy, the epitome of perfection could be a

chauvinistic, drunk, self-absorbed person, well some of the time. Some of the time he's the amazing guy grew

to care about immensely. The muggle-friendly, fun loving, heartfelt, sensitive guy who I fell in love with at first

sight. It's just the rest of the time I cant put up with. Its now almost the end of 6th year and what do I have to

show for it? A boyfriend who'd rather get drunk than talk to me. I miss just having someone to talk to,

someone who'd actually listen to what I have to say.

* * *

_2 Chapters in one day! Wow! Im soo proud of myself. I hope you guys liked it, the two people who read it. __;) I've never done a chapter 2 before, and Im already starting on 3. I can't promise to update this quickly however I'll try, already im having some plot issues. If any one has any ideas or suggestions please feel free to email me. Oh and Btw this story is dedicated to _futurePOTUS_, my first reviewer. Thanks a million. _

_Me_


	3. Not all is as it seems

_It was love at first sight or so they all claimed. Every one knew they were born to love one another. But what happens when honest and true love is anything but honest and slightly less than true. What happens when the grand facade isn't enough?_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Not all is as it seems_

_James' P.O.V_

Who is that girl? The one who looks so sad? Doesn't anybody else notice her? I wonder if Sirius knows her.

He's probably dated her, maybe more than once. He does, know her that is, I just asked him. And he isn't

surprised that I don't know her. She is "unattainable" he says "off-limits" to any one who is not the famous

Michael Johnson. I know of Michael of course, his fan club rivals Sirius's, which is saying something. Why

would she be dating him and yet look so sad?. No one else seems to notice her fake smiles and laughs. She

looks how I feel sometimes, alone and overlooked. But at least I have my friends, this girl, her friends don't

seem to realize this girl isn't the same as she once was. . I remember her now. Lily Evans, that's her name. She

used to be such an amazing girl, vibrant and free. What caused this change? Why do I even care? Yes I like to

watch people but this girl she has captivated me. I want to know her. I need to. There must be more than what

it seems. She cant just be this fake person. So my question is who is she? Will she let me find out?

* * *

_A few things to address...First: thanks sooo much to my reviewers, you guys are the best! Next thing: it was pointed out to me in the first chapt I made a mistake, I said Lily and Michael met in 5rd year. Well im too lazy to go fix it so I shall tell you now what it was meant to have said. They met in 4th year. Thanks _Suddy_for pointing that out for me.3rd thing:This chapter is dedicated to _Aznangel4eva_for being one of my first reviewers. Muchos Gracias. 4th: Im going to try and get another chapter out by next week, however it may be out before orafter that,I cant guarantee. 5th: Im sorry this was short but im just laying the foundation, next chapter should be starting the actual story complete with dialog cant spell. If any one needs me they know how to contact me.Let me know what ya think! Thanks again_

_me_


End file.
